Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe: Renegades)
Cobra Commander is the main antagonist of G.I. Joe: Renegades. He is a man that hides his true appearance from the general public but appears in realistic simulations as a man named Adam DeCobray who has created a multinational company that sells nearly any form of products claiming to want to help everyone. In truth he desires nothing less than to remake the world into his image. He was voiced by Charlie Adler, who had also voiced Cobra Commander in G.I. Joe: Resolute. History Under the alias of "Adam DeCobray", he has built a multinational company known as Cobra Industries to cover up his secret terrorist organization. Due to secretly having an unspecified disease that makes Cobra Commander disfigured and unnaturally pale he only ever appears as Adam through realist simulations to portray both him and his company as trying to better the world while in truth he is secretly trying to take it over. Throughout the series he has been funding Dr. Mindbender in hopes that he can become immortal. When the Joes first appear and try to find some info of Cobra's true purpose he frames them as terrorist to cover his own tracks and constantly sends some of his own soldiers to kill the Joes so they cannot continue on interfering with his plans. Throughout the show he has feed a minimum of two people to his giant engineered snake: Serpentor and nearly let James McCullen be killed this way for trying to get Mindbender arrested and to raise his price for his robotic armors until James was forced to surrender his company to Cobra Commander and placed in a mask only the commander could remove. As his illness continues to get worse Cobra Commander is forced to wear a full mask to breathe properly and grows more annoyed that Mindbender hasn't yet been able to make him immortal. Once Patient X (Ripcord who before was thought dead but now a Bio-Viper/human hybrid) has been taken by the Joes he demands Mindbender retrieve him. After Mindbender fails and threatens to reveal Cobra Commanders condition to his fellow employees, Cobra Commander threatens him and reveals that should Mindbender fail to capture Patient X and make the Commander immortal that both of them would be doomed. As the Joes ruin his plans for world conquest and stopped him from brainwashing the world he decides have Mindbender create a teleportation device so he could transport his armies across the world. When the Joes finally infiltrate his base he becomes furious and decides it is time to take care of them himself in a mecha-suit. The Joes eventually knock the armor into acidic Bio-Viper material and Cobra Commander decides if he must fall then so shall Duke. As Cobra Commander tries to climb up and or knock Duke down he is stopped and seemingly fell to his death. However after his base implodes in on itself and his criminal organization is revealed to the public Cobra Commander emerges from the rubble of his base and swears vengeance on the Joes. Personality Cobra Commander is portrayed as a manipulative megalomaniac who wants nothing short of immortality and complete control of the world so he can remake it as he sees fit. Even the slightest threat to his plans will lead him to set plans in motion to eliminating it, such as when he tried to destroy an entire college campus merely because of one of the bloggers there was insulting Cobra Industries and trying to uncover the truth of their shady work. Due to his connections, Cobra Commander has been known to blackmail, and if needed, starve out entire cites so as to use whatever resources they have that he deems necessary for him to obtain his desires. Occasionally, he will do so while promising the town will benefit once he is done, but is merely lying to them to ensure their cooperation. He also shows no concern for anyone other than himself as he created a lethal virus and planned to spread it across the world all while only selling the cure to the few that could afford it. While pretending to be Adam DeCobray he portrays himself as an honest business man who merely wants to help the general public by providing them with easy to afford medicine, food and supplies when needed. Appearance As Adam DeCobray, he appears to be a normal middle aged man with medium length slicked back brown hair in a suit. However, his actual appearance is that of a man of average height with unnaturally pale white skin with his one eye shown being reddish blue and no visible hair. Most of his actual facial appearance is unknown due to the fact it's mostly cover in a reflective mask and later its upgraded to a full face plate. His outfit consists of what appears to be a red turtle neck, blue long coat and boots. Navigation Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Wealthy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Warlords Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Oppressors Category:Thugs Category:Supervillains